euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
ACA - Diamond Throne
This story covers the rise of the current Emperor in the Children's Anuad RP. Note that there will be dark, grotesque, or otherwise unsafe content that will be involved in this story. By reading it, you agree that you read its content at your own risk, as you have been sufficiently warned. Introduction Tyrant. Conqueror. Destroyer. Monster. 'Savior' of the Empire. Names that have been used to this day to belittle the new, self-proclaimed Emperor of Tamriel. Taking the reins from the long-dead Titus Mede II, and created his own army to advance his ambitions. Even with such anger and hatred that burned in his heart, he ponders as to wherther or not he did the right thing... 4E 175 A man and his shield-sister was walking back for Bruma after both had been commissioned back to the role of City Guards at their respective city. Or what was left of it. The Great Chapel of Talos had been destroyed 3-4 years ago, robbing them of the place where both prayed to the Ninth Divine for guidance in their hour of need. Their house was also destroyed as a result of the Aldmeri Dominion burning down their homes and slaughtering the innocent townsfolk. Currently, they were staying at a cheap inn. The shield-brother was still bitter over what had happened, and was clearly unhappy, even if his shield-sister was finally discharged and no longer eligible for war. The terms of the White-Gold Concordat had hit him hard, much like the native sons and daughters of Skyrim. Even so, his shield-sister came first, and the Empire second. "You alright? You've been down ever since we left the Imperial City..." Robin told her Shield-Brother, extremely concerned. As much as she valued the honor and bravery of Nords, she knew better than to be stubborn about it. "I'm fine." Fenrir sighed. He was obviously tired from the lack of sleep and constant worrying over his beliefs. "You're not." Robin noted. "We all due respect, Master. But you shouldn't be too worked up over this. I doubt that Talos himself would love to see you moping like this." She told him. "You do have a point, but what of the crimes that the elves did? Do they go unpaid? We should be out there, waging war against the Thalmor and their puppets. If you ask me, the Emperor just sealed the concept of Elven Supremacy by signing that gods-forsaken treaty." "Fenrir, don't make everyone go through this again. Were we given a chance to object to the terms of the treaty? No. The Emperor signed that treaty at sword-point. You do understand that, right?" "...Right." "Now, we'll talk no more of this. Understand? For us." "...I understand." 4E 176 "A-Are you sure about this?" Robin asked. She was very worried over Fenrir, whom was packing for another tour. "I'm sure. The Legion's calling for me to join in securing the Imperial borders from the Dominion. I can't let the elves destroy our lives." He noted. "Master..." Robin looked down in despair. It was likely she was never going to see him again. Fenrir sighed and decided to place his hands on her shoulders. "Robin. Let me tell you one thing; I love you as a sister. You know that our father and mother loved us so much. They fought valiantly in the war, and died protecting us. They didn't want us to go through what they did, and I'm making sure you won't suffer anymore. And... I'm no longer your master. You've completed your training as a Battlemage. From here on out You learn on your own. When we have both completed our count of days, we may get to see mom and dad again in the Hall of Valor. Until then, live your life. Now... head for Skyrim like I told you to. Lod is a good man, and will help you make a living until you find someone to have and love as a partner. Now off you go, and safe travels." Robin nodded and decided to follow her brother's instruction. If not for herself, then for him. She embraced him tightly one more time, before she boarded the carriage and headed off, looking at Fen as he slowly disappeared as the carriage headed for Skyrim... ...With his sister's safety ensured, Fenrir eventually headed for the Imperial Legionnaires waiting for him, and began to head for Skingrad, to help secure the border to Elsweyr south of the city. 4E 177 Fenrir was closely patrolling the roads of Skingrad. He was escorting a noble couple towards the Imperial City. A boring job, but did hand him money he could use. He constantly thought about how his sister was doing, and that if she was alright. He was also aware to be vigilant against Thalmor and Dominion soldiers. It mattered little now. He needed to focus on his primary mission, and so he did. ...After a while of walking, a group of three Thalmor Justiciars walked towards Fen's group and accosted them. "Halt! As enforcers of the White-Gold Concordat, we hereby ask you to stop. The nobles you accompany are suspected of being Talos worshipers." The captain said. "What?" Fen asked. As much as he wanted to object, he couldn't. The treay stated that he cannot interfere with Treaty Enforcers, or risk a diplomatic incident. "...Very well." He reluctantly stood aside. The nobles began to grow very anxious as the Justiciars investigated them for any signs of Talos worship. ...Much to the horror of the nobles and their bodyguard, an Amulet of Talos was found in the nobles' belongings. With the needed ramifications, the Thalmor Justiciars began to beat the nobles to death. Fen flared up in anger, but he refused to show it, and his helmet saved him from being persecuted as well... ... ... With the nobles dead, the Justiciars jeered the corpses and left them for Fen to clean up. The Breton had gone unusually silent, standing still for a long time, before he eventually decided to report the incident to the nearest Imperial outpost... Some time later... Fenrir had arrived at a nearby Imperial outpost close to the Elsweyr border. Confused and disheartened, he decided to try taking a rest at an empty war tent. He was growing agitated as time passed. Everywhere he went, trouble followed. Everything he tried to do, went up in flames and into the ground. It was as if the god of luck looked down upon him. He felt like he was about to break down. But he couldn't. He wanted to remain strong. For his sister. He immediately decided to head for an empty bedroll to try to sleep himself off, hoping to put his mind at ease. Little did he know that his nightmares were about to begin... Category:The Children's Anuad